


Hard Day

by ksstarfire



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Angst, Love and healing, M/M, Trying to Forget, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksstarfire/pseuds/ksstarfire





	Hard Day

Hard Day

Ah, God, how does one get past this?  
How can someone do this to another person?  
Blood, so much blood.   
Everywhere.  
Covering everything.   
Splattered…pooling…  
Life painted all over the walls, floor, the body.   
How do you un-see that?  
Arrest made, reports written, home…but still… there  
“Starsky, help.”  
“Right here, babe”  
Being taken into strong arms  
Head pulled down onto a broad shoulder  
Strong yet gentle hands rubbing across a back  
Comfort…strength…warming… being drawn into a new world  
Turning into passion.  
Heads lifting and turning  
Mouths brushing, lingering, fusing  
Touches changing to gripping  
Pulling off clothes, regardless of rips or buttons flying  
Rash… rushing… unable to bear being apart long enough to remove t-shirts.   
Ravenous… unrelenting… trying to climb inside each other.   
Blood rushing through veins distended with fire  
Oh, God, how does one live through this?  
Feeling like you are going to die… and yet so very alive  
So alive, it almost hurts.  
Have to… need to…   
THERE  
Thrusting, pushing, savage, so deep… so pure… yes.. oh YES… YESSS…  
Nothing but you  
Taking you into me  
Pulling you closer… closer… can’t get closer?  
There’s an infinitesimal space…  
YESSS… there… there… THERE…   
No space… no distance… joined… rocking… giving… receiving…  
Pleasure… warmth… love…   
Oh, God… don’t ever… ever…make me live without this…   
Without him  
Without him, I would die… “my life splattered all over the walls, floor… my body.”  
Unaware of speaking…  
“Never happen, Hutch. Don’t say that. Will never happen…”  
“I love you, Starsk. You keep me sane, together when I feel like I am flying apart.”  
“Then, fly apart now…ahhhh yes.. NOW.”  
Blissful in completion… oneness…  
Alive…


End file.
